hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheetu
Cheetu (ヂートゥ, Jiitu) is the fastest of all the Chimera Ants and also a Squadron Leader. Appearance Cheetu's appearance resembles that of a humanoid cheetah that is rather tall and slim. Cheetu's arms and legs are built in a way similar to many of the other second-generation Chimera Ants. His chest and thighs are covered in fur and his only clothing is a pair of cut-off shorts. Personality Cheetu is very simple-minded. He is commonly very impressed with his own speed. Unlike some other Chimera Ants, Cheetu has no greater plans, and is simply content with being the fastest. Cheetu also enjoys fighting only as a way of boasting and showing off his abilities; He does not seek the "thrill of the kill". In confrontation against a group police officers, Cheetu waited until the last possible moment to dodge a barrage of bullets fired at him, then dismembered the fingers of all his attackers, before asking them to "bring some faster guys tomorrow." When fighting Morel; Morel openly declares the reason he was able to win is because Cheetu is stupid. Background Cheetu is first introduced along with the other recurring Squadron Leaders early in the Chimera Ant arc. But after Meruem killed the Queen, the other squadron leaders decided to leave and claim their own titles of King. Plot Chimera Ant arc Cheetu is first introduced along with the other recurring Squadron Leaders early in the Chimera Ant arc. After the birth of Meruem and the death of the Queen, he leaves NGL and starts heading East, along the way causing an incident in nearby Pata City, at which point Morel and Knuckle are called to confront him. Neither side is able to declare victory, with Cheetu unable to damage the two Hunters and the two Hunters unable to land any serious hits on Cheetu. This causes Cheetu to realize he needs a power greater than pure speed, eventually seeking Shaiapouf for help in developing his own Hatsu in exchange for servitude. With his new power, he confronts Morel again, but is defeated by psychological attacks. Cheetu escapes, and later is seen boasting about yet another ability. He finally meets his end during the attack on Meruem's palace; Cheetu is crushed to death by Silva from above while attempting to pick a fight with Zeno, all the while boasting of his magnificent new technique. Combat Cheetu is the fastest of the Chimera Ants, and his speed is unparalleled, allowing him to dodge bullets with ease, punch even experienced Hunters several times before their body can move, and literally run circles around his opponents. He has displayed good hand-to-hand combat; he's strong enough to take on both Knuckle and Morel in a duel. Nen Cheetu's Nen category is a Conjurer and has many abilities. 'Tag ' is one of the attacks that Cheetu has. It allows Cheetu to transport his opponents to an alternate realm where they play a game of tag with the time limit of 8 hours, Cheetu can conjure a miniature crossbow with a clawed end to attack his opponents with (the crossbow itself is much slower than Cheetu, however). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Conjurers